Numerous personal care products are sold in plastic bottles. Examples of such products are body washes and shampoos. While dispensing of a body wash or hair care product from a bottle is convenient for the consumer, plastic bottles generally are disposed of after one use and sometimes undesirably find their way into landfills. Although plastic bottles are sometimes recycled, both transportation to the recycling facility and recycling itself utilize energy. Accordingly, it would be preferable if the packaging were re-used instead of discarded after a single use.
While some present commercial bottles could theoretically be re-used by consumers, the ease of doing so generally leaves something to be desired. For instance, it may be difficult for a consumer to remove the closure sufficiently to facilitate access to the body of the bottle. This creates a considerable impediment to the goal of minimization of plastic usage and disposal. Therefore, there has been a need for a bottle having a closure which can readily be removed by the consumer. Moreover, it is important that the consumer be able easily to again secure the closure to the bottle once she has refilled the container.
Easy consumer access to the interior of the bottle is certainly desirable, but the bottle cannot be designed such that the closure will separate from the bottle too readily. Otherwise, product will be released from the container at inopportune times, such as during transportation. Also, the goal of a readily separable closure must be balanced with a competing goal, namely ease of placing the closure on the bottle during manufacture and attendant minimization of production costs.
Jackel U.S. Pat. No. 8,365,933 discloses a closure system including a snap-on closure which can be pressed upon a spout wherein two interacting dements are shifted by or over one another due to their flexibility. The closure can only be removed with difficulty in the strictly axial/vertical direction by exerting a certain force, but can be removed by a rotational motion which is significantly easier to perform than the axial removal motion. The closure includes a recess in a cylindrical snap-on pipe which engages with a forcing element on the container shoulder. The sides of the recess are designed so that the gradient at one point on one side is smaller than the gradient at the same point on the other side.